


[Podfic] They could care less as long as somebody bleeds

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: "We’re here now. Everything’s going to be ok.” Marcus Kane says, the parody of a concerned parent.Well fuck that. Bellamy thinks.





	[Podfic] They could care less as long as somebody bleeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [they could care less as long as somebody bleeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231998) by [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer). 



> According to my AO3 history, this was one of the first fics I read as registered user and I'm experiencing a good amount of glee to be able to create and give this to opensummer. Thank you for allowing me to record it!
> 
> Noted from the original work, this is an episode tag for Season 2, Ep. 1

Cover Art provided by night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [Link](https://app.box.com/s/7pljyur5o64qqov87tlc574j9hmgulp0) | **Size:** 8.1MB | **Duration:** 00:08:16



   
  
---|---


End file.
